Voyageur
by guitaraddict
Summary: Note: Ne prenez pas en compte l'histoire principale... Henri est un garçon d'apparence normal, mais quand son chemin croise celui de Lorenzo Fidelio, sa vie changera du tout au tout. Pas de slash, dsl pour les amateurs de slashs- quoique, je sais pas ;


**Disclamer: Tout m'appartient, les idées, et les personnages. Bien sûr il y a n peu d'inspiration, du côté du manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn, mais vu que c'est dis, plus de problème =)**

Résumé: Henri Marcus est un adolescent ne réussissant pas beaucoup à l'école, ses notes sont moyennes et sa mère décide donc d'engager un homme qui se trouve être Lorenzo Fidelio,qui se trouve être le parrain d'une famille mafieuse connue sous le nom de "Famiglia Punto"... Pourquoi ce dernier s'intéresse-t-il autant à notre jeune protagoniste? Tout semble diverger vers ce seul mot, "Voyageur", mais qu'est-ce?

Note: Les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits, j'attends de voir si le premier chapitre plait, et si c'est le cas je m'attellerais à la tâche. Et autre chose aussi, les chapitres sont généralement courts, pour cette histoire, enfin, je pense.

**

* * *

**

Premier point: Professeur?

Henri était en plein contrôle de Physique quand il fut pris de nausée soudaine. Il se leva et courut vers la porte. Le professeur, croyant à une feinte pour éviter cette interrogation, le fit se rassoir pour ne pas perturber les autres. Henri le regarda un court instant, et fut pris d'un haut-le-coeur. Il dégobilla sur les chaussures du professeur, lequel hurla un bon coup et le fit sortir de classe.

****-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive? lui demanda alors le professeur.  
-Je suis malade, j'ai la grippe A, et vous allez mourir, donc pas de contrôle jusqu'à la fin de l'année, hourra! fit alors Henri, en souriant faiblement.  
-Ah, oui? Et bien non car... commença le professeur. Il s'interrompit, et s'épongea la figure. Puis il s'effondra; soudainement.  
-Je meurs, a l'aide... fit-il faiblement.

****

Driiiiiiinnggggggg!

-NON! Putain de réveil! fit alors un adolescent, brun, les cheveux en bataille, l'oreiller sur les oreilles. Je veux pas qu'il vive, je veux pas de contrôle! Arg! Saloperie de réalité! Pourquoi c'est aussi injuste, tout ce que je veux, c'est sa mort, rien d'autre...Bon, debout, flémard, c'est le week-end! L'ordinateur m'attends!****

L'adolescent en question c'était Henri Marcus, un brillant élève du secondaire, meilleur de sa promotion et... Non, arrêtons avec l'ironie... Henri Marcus, s'il devait tenir n titre, serait celui du plus mauvais élève du secondaire, sa moyenne général étant de 4. Fils d'une femme seule, il n'avait plus de souvenir de son père, disparut en montagne, alors qu'il n'avait que 2ans.

Pourquoi se lever à 7h pour aller sur l'ordinateur, vous vous le demandez surement. La réponse tiens en une phrase. Il veut parler sur Internet, avec ses amis. Avec le décalage horaire de +10h c'est sur qu'il ne risquait pas parler longtemps, mais c'était mieux que rien, alors il attendait toujours le weekend avec impatience. Mais bien sûr, Ne croyez pas trop cette excuse, Henri voulait surtout jouer a son nouveau jeu vidé si ses amis étrangers étaient connectés, ils ne risquaient pas de lui parler avant le weekend prochain...  
**  
**Alors que notre adolescent brun sortait de son lit, sa mère débarqua dans sa chambre et parla très vite. Le cerveau de mollusque mou de Henri ne suivit pas, et donc il s'enfila son haut de pyjama et sortit direction la cuisine. Quand il descendis les escalier, il entendu une voix masculine en provenance de la cuisine. La voix était charismatique et l'homme semblait confiant de ses dires. Henri réussit a capter un ou deux mots de la conversation.****

-Vous savez, Madame Marcus... Henri... difficile...arriver.

****_ "Ils parlent de moi!"_

Henri alla tout de même dans cette direction, marchant le plus silencieusement possible, pour écouter sans qu'on le se stoppa devant l'encadrement de la cuisine, la porte était fermée. Tout fois, quand il se posta correctement, sans bruit, contre le panneau de bois, l'homme s'arrêta de parler. Henri retint son souffle. L'avait-il repéré? Non, impossible, il n'avait pas fais de bruit...

-Si Henri voudrait bien entrer; nos pourrions continuer cette discussion fort intéressante. fit alors, apparemment amusé, l'homme si charismatique.  
Henri rougit mais obéit à l'ordre a peine voilé dans cette remarque, il ouvrit la porte. Lors de son intrusion dans la pièce, il décovrit son interlocuteur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un trois-pièce noir, à la carrure fine allant avec un visage fin, imberbe, l'observant, guettant le premier de ses gestes, d'un regard prédateur d'un vert profond. Sa chevelure noire, tirée en arrière, fixée, comme avec du gel, était parsemée ici et là de mèches blanche, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air âgé, il ne semblait que rentrer dans la trentaine.

_-Je me présente,Fidelio Lorenzo. Professeur particulier. _

_

* * *

_

Okay, je sens d'ici le commentaire c'est trop court. Certes, je le concede, c'est pas des plus longs, mais sachez que c'etait l'introduction que je comptais comme un chapitre 1, mais apres, faites comme bon vous semble. J'ettendrais vos sgjestion calmement. Toute idees est acceptee, je tolere les comments en inconnu, si vous avez peur de vos opinion, soyez rassures, je ne juge rien, toute idee est bonne a prendre.

Sur ceux, je crois que ceux ayant déjà lu cette histoire sont un peu chamboules. Oui, j'ai change la préface de l'histoire, parce que ça ne me correspondait plus au niveau de l'écriture, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire cette histoire qui commence doucement . Merci d'avoir lu ce commentaire d'auteur, a la prochaine fois.


End file.
